Private Roleplay with Brudikai (Trisell) Chimera and Rynk
Participants * Rynk (Hellborn) * Chimera 4th God of Nimagi * Demon Hunter Axel Beginning The Midget-Lynx walked through a ring-portal into one of the various zones she had visited. She was alone at the moment, and daydreaming atop a roof of a tall casino. Her mind began to wander back to the Tournaments for a while. After a moment of pondering, she became curious enough to call out the name "Chimera" if anything, just to see if it would actually causethe entity to appear. Nothing happened but Rynk could feel a small sense of dread looming over her. She coughed instinctively. "Hello? Want a nickname?" Nothing answered but the sound of a faint growl. "tch you again, He said I can't eat you... yet" "So are you going to actually appear?" She asked. Ripper appeared out of the shadows. "Expecting Chimera? I don't know why you get involved with him like your his friend. Filthy mortals like you should just live on this planet and wait for your inevitable death." Ripper spat on the ground. "But he has a "task" for you." 4 more eyes grew on Ripper's forehead and a portal to the Realm of Punishment opened up. "Oh hey, it's you..." Rynk chuckled. "What's that? He's gonna talk to me in person himself?" "Hasn't he done that ever since the first tournament?" Ripper replied. "Yep!" She nodded. "Thing is, I already had some ideas for what to do with him, so if he wants me to change my plans, he can at least come speak to me in person, not that I don't like you too," She smirke.d "Just get in the portal.." Ripper said facepawing. "Nnnnnnope," She hopped up, booping his nose. "There a reason he can't just pop up?" "and he chose you why to represent him in the tournament?" Ripper mumbled. "Let me simplify this to the point you can't possibly misunderstand. HE HATES THE MORTAL WORLD." Ripper put emphasis on each word. She rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, but I'm still holding him later," She walked through the portal. Rippered followed. As Rynk entered the Realm of Punishment screams of damned souls and demons fill the air Chimera towers all of it on his giant throne. "Rynk..." Chimera looked down. " Have you heard of the Multiverse Theory?" (eh) "...U-...m..." She held up a finger, mouth agape but silent before lowering her finger and closing her mouth. "... Sssshort answer? Yeah." "Well as you know the universe we live in isn't the only one There is a certain universe that I hate that the other gods and I dubbed the hell on Mobius universe." Chimera waved his hand and a city in the United Federation looked normal civilians walking around enjoying the sunlight. Suddenly from a crack in the ground a horned monster appeared. Civilians ran in terror as it started destroying the area. This universe's Axel was sitting drinking coffee the monster stepped on his table completely missing him but he stayed calm. "Wow out of all the demons I saw today you have to be the fucking ugliest one I've seen." (This Axel is more vulgar due to the environment he lives in. Hope thats ok) He threw his coffee in the air and unhooked his sword from his back cutting its leg clean off. " Almost ruined my coffee." His sword strikes were fast and put his sword on his back. his coffee fell back to the ground perfectly catching it as he walked away. The monster Burst into a red bloody mist. "These demons were once native to this universe. they broke off unde a former.... *Ahem* intrest I had, Anyways I want you to travel to this universe and help this Axel rid that universe of it's demons." Chimera closed the vision. "... So I'm being sent as someone's sidekick?" She asked. "Wait, Axel? Isn't he like, the enemy or something for you? Wouldn't you be fine with all those things there?" "That Axel is actually working in my favor for once by killing those rouge demons, and I wouldn't say sidekick just partner. I already warned him of your arrival. Go up the chain of commands, from imps to lesser demon, oni's, Majins, Dajins, succubi and incubi, Satan himself and last Lilith Mother of all impure." Chimera opened a portal next to Rynk. "Have fun hehehehe." "... Right... well here's the thing," She folded her arms. "I really don't have any personal reason to want to deal with any of that stuff, so if I'm doin' that, I'm wanting something back." "Like?" "If I actually complete this whole thing? Anything, but I'll take a consolation prize for trying being you trying to help me with destroying something... someone, I really don't like... I get the feeling you somehow like the sound of that actually." "And who might that be may I ask?" "He's a... scientist, back on my zone... Also training would be cool too so... yeah." "Deal, take care of my problem and I'll help you with yours." She moved her hand up to the side of her head, twisting it to the side with her fingers pointed in but her thumb pointed outward before walking through the portal. Rynk appeared infront of the demon hunter Axel. "Your the dweeb Chimera sent?" The Midget-Lynx swung a punch at his cheek. "Let's not be the boasting bully jock, 'kay (Goin' to bed now. G'night.) "Fair 'nuff" Axel rubbed his face. "Question, what is your universe Axel like?" "I don't have an Axel on my universe," She replied. "I know one from another universe. He's... energetic? Like, all get-the-job-done. I didn't really talk with him that much." " Alright first I'm going back to my base get you introduced to my team." He took another sip of coffee. walking over the bloody remains of the monster he killed. "By the way this wasn't a demon monster run rampat around this city as well." He reached down as he was walking ripping the skull loose. "... Kay..." She followed, glancing around. Axel walked into a a dark alley he touched a brick and it gave way opening the wall. " Welcome to the D.H.T.U.F. "Axel said as he walked in. 3 people sat around 1 near the supplies and 1 near the computer. "Yo Shira, Mahdi, Razz, We got fresh meat!" Rynk looked over the three individuals. "... Hi." The one at the computer spoke first "Yeah hi, Axel you can't be picking up stray puppies on the street, We are a demon hunting organization not hospital." "Shes the one Chimera sent Mahdi." Axel said sitting down putting his feet on a table. "Big woop, some magical being made of mixed match animals from anotheer universe came to claiming he once control these demons." Mahdi said in a mocking tone "Thats Mahdi, the brains, who doesn't believe in magic just science. And a real asshole at times but a good friend" Axel pointed to him. Mahdi responded by flipping the bird. "Thats shira the 2nd in command she's meh girl." He pointed to her. "I'm the one who saved you from getting controlled by that succubus 4 days ago." Shira added reloading a gun. "I had it under control." Axel responded. "Suuuuure. She waved to Rynk. "Your Rynk right?" "Yeah," The Midget-Lynx nodded before looking over at Madhi. "Were you talking about Chimera when you said 'mixed matched animals'?" "Axel described him as a hedgehog with a fox's tail bat wings with a scale tattoo on his chest. I find that hard to believe is illogical just like these demons there is no way they can be real probably just some corporation mass producing these robots giving off this magical essence which is just a chemical reaction the same way Axel gets his "Blood magic" from. "Mahdi said in a mocking voice when saying the words Blood magic. "So you don't think a hybrid could exist like that?" "The gene pool is too out of wack for it to survive in this environment." Mahdi replied. "... Okay," She covered her mouth, hiding poorly a growing smile. "Whats with the smiling." Razz , Mahdi's brother said eating a can of tuna. "Oh yeah thats Razz Mahdi's brother. "Axel said taking his feet of the table. "Hi," Rynk greeted quickly. "Okay, so aside from me remembering that I was actually planning on just hanging out with Chimera, can we go attack monster things now?" Axel got up putting his sword on his back. "yeah theirs a giant slug monster thing in the sewers." He stomped the ground and a manhole cover flies off. "After you newbie." "Don't, call me that," She warned before hopping down. Axel hopped down walking in the sludge. "Down this tunnel." As they where walking the tunnel opened to a large area connecting other sewage pipes to this one area. a giant door with a glowing light. could be seen. "Know how to use one of these?" Axel handed Rynk a gun. "You might not need it but just be prepared." "U- er... w-well my h- oh never mind. Yeah I'll see what I can do with it," She walked forward. "Thanks." "Amaterasu and Shinigami lets go say hi." He twirled two guns into his hands one white one black and burtst through the door skidding on ooze on the floor. "Well then... thats a big one." A giant slug monster with a human face hung from the cieling. "Intruders!" "Damn that monster I cut to pieces before ain't got nothing on how ugly you are.!" Axel said sratching his head with the barrel of Amaterasu. "... That's... moist," Rynk cleared her throat before shooting at the monster. The bullets hit it the ooze sprayed like blood. It Threw up acidic sludge aiming for both of them. " Axel jumped out of the way. "It even regurgitates acid! Fucking-A grade power right there buddy. Hey while we're on the subject How does it not burn the hell out of your throat? Cuz this one time I ate too much pizza and-" "WHO the fuck are you two!!" The monster interrupted Axel in a nastily voice. Rynk stepped back from the blood, still firing. "Okay... moist, lots of liquid... Got it," Her fur began to fall out. Axel put his guns up and cut himself with his spike bracelets. "Blood magic user, killer of the impure, and bane of hell itself, Axel Von Michaels and newbie Rynk." "Y'know, I could just turn around and help them kill you instead," She growled back at him. "I really wouldn't have any issue with that," Her skin began to turn to a murky grey color, small pores appearing. "You'd have to deal with Chimera himself though. plus killing me won't be easy... anyway lets just kill this thing so we can move up to the imps!" (gunna go to bed now cya) Rynk dropped the guns, running at the creature. Axel's blood dripping down his hand then turned into spikes covering his hand he jumped in the air stabbing the slug monster. Using his free hand he stabbed his sword into the slug raking it down it's side. Rynk jabbed her arms into the creature, an electric spark starting up as she electrified the liquid all around her and inside of the creature. It's sludge started to boil, It roared in pain then it imploded sending Acidic slime everywhere. Axel made a blood shield covering himself and Rynk. "Nice job rookie." She extended an arm at his face, not touching but pointing, claws extending as she reverted back, fur starting to grow back. "If you think I was joking about before, keeping using those names. Last time I'm saying it: don't." "You said not to call you a newbie so I didn't call you a newbie, Rookie. And I think that name is fitting for you atleast for now cuz you are new to this universe." Axel calmly said putting his sword on his back, licking the blood that had turned normal. "So lets get out of here now." He walked to the dead slug cutting the human head and taking the skull. "Yeah, I'm done here," She walked back toward the exit. "I DIDN'T CALL YOU TO GET SHOVED INTO SOME JERK'S WAR, CHIMERA!" She looked about, assuming he was listening. (Also, apologies if I'm a bit... late on replies. I'm in a very bad mood right now after my ipod screen broke, which just to clarify isn't related to Rynk's attitude right now, so I'm a bit busy.) "We have a deal anyway mortal I can easily trap you without a way to return home if you go back on our agreement." Chimera wasn't anywhere but his voice sounded like he was right behind Rynk. (bleh) "I'm good with still destroy all these things as long as I don't have to deal with this guy." "Believe it or not you need him he knows more about these demons than you. Just put up with him until you kill Lilith. Besides can't be as annoying as the first one you met." Axel climbed up the manhole into the base. "I... honestly didn't really mind the other one that much... alright, I'll..." She growled a bit. "Fine, for now, but I'm not making any promises about what might happen to him," She followed up to Axel. "Alright, listen, you calling me all those things, that's not what gets me upset here. What's getting me upset is that I express that I don't like it, and you decide it's better to do it anyway, so, now that I'm saying 'Please stop that' will you respect that I'm asking nicely?" "Fine, what was your name again?" "... Gonna just hope that was a serious question: Rynk." "Well if your not ok with chimera's lap dog its a serious question." "Anyway, where's the next target?" "The Imps that live in the city they blend in with society." (glob) "So shapeshifters?" (So much glob!) "Yeah like that. Mahdi is currently find out what city they're in." "Alright, when do we leave?" "When Mahdi gets the location. ne- Rynk. Anyway so what do you do in your universe." "I travel," She answered. "Before that, I survived." "Just a traveler? Your not a treasure hunter or anything exciting?" "I'm me, and that's all I care to be. Sometimes that's a vigiliante, sometimes it's something else." "And other times you have a god from a different universe recruit you for his work?" "Ok guys found the location good, news its in this city bad news they're 300 of them." Mahdi said handing Axel a map. "The four of you will have to split up and kill the bastards before any innocent people get hurt." He started handing everyone ear pieces. "These are communication devices to stay in touch with me and each other." Rynk put it on. "Alright, let's go." Axel walked outside reloading his guns. "lets kick some demon ass eh? Alright who goes with who?" Rynk looked about the group before shrugging. "Razz, Axel, go uptown. Rynk, Shira, go downtown got good GO!" Mahdi screamed in the communicators. Rynk looked to Shira. "And you know where that is better than me, so let's go," She went to the exit. (Doop) (Hooba Dooba) Axel and Razz were already gone. "Downtown's this way." Shira started running.